israelitesfandomcom_he-20200213-history
ארכיאולוגיה מקראית
שמאל|ממוזער|200px|[[מצבת מישע שנתגלתה בירדן ובה מוזכר השם ישראל]] ארכאולוגיה מקראית היא תחום בארכאולוגיה החוקרת ממצאים מתקופת המקרא בארץ ישראל ובסביבתה, ומנסה לשחזר את תולדות עם ישראל ושאר עמי הארץ. העוסקים בתחום זה חושפים את העדויות הארכאולוגיות ומפרשים אותם, כאשר חלק גדול מהוויכוח הסובב סביב כמה מהפרשנויות, נוגע לכוונת הכתוב במקרא, ולעצם השאלה האם מדובר כלל במקור אמין מבחינה היסטורית. גבולות הארכאולוגיה המקראית השם "ארכאולוגיה מקראית" בצורתו המצומצמת והפופולארית ביותר מתייחס לאזורים שבתחום ארץ ישראל המקראית (דרום הלבנט: מדינת ישראל, ירדן וחלקים מלבנון וסוריה), החל מסוף תקופת האבן ועד לתקופה הפרסית, אולם ניתן למצוא מקומות בהם מתייחסים למושג בהגדרה רחבה יותר, וכוללים בה את כל הארצות הנזכרות תכופות במקרא, ואת כל הזמנים עד לסיום תקופת המקרא, ובכלל זה הברית החדשה. כך, בפרסומים מסוימים ניתן למצוא התייחסות לממצאים בבליים, או לממצאים בני המאה ה-1 לספירה כאל "ארכאולוגיה מקראית". בהתאם למקום, לזמן ולאקלים הפוליטי-דתי, יש שימנעו משימוש בשם "ארכאלוגיה מקראית" ויעדיפו במקום זה שמות חופפים יותר ופחות כגון ארכאולוגיה של תקופת המקרא, ארכאולוגיה של המזרח הקרוב הקדום, ארכאולוגיה של ארץ הקודש, ארכאולוגיה של ארץ ישראל, ארכאולוגיה של המרחב הסורי-פלסטיני וכדומה.‏‏‏עוד בנושא, וכן בנוגע לשמות התקופות: Moshe Dothan, "Terminology for the Arcaheology of the Biblical Periods‏", in: Biblical archaeology today, Israel Exploration Society, 1985 שיקולים דומים מובילים לשינויים במינוחים המתייחסים לתקופות השונות, וכך, לצד הוויכוחים הרגילים על מועד תחילתן וסיומן של כל תקופה ותקופה, מקורות שונים, בעיקר בספרים שהתפרסמו עד שנות ה-80, מתייחסים לתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת כאל "התקופה הכנענית" ותקופת הברזל כאל "התקופה הישראלית". תחומי העניין של הארכאולוגיה המקראית הנושאים בהם מטפלת הארכאולוגיה המקראית הם למעשה סיפורי המקרא, ובעיקר: תקופת האבות, כיבוש הארץ והתנחלות השבטים, והממלכה המאוחדת של שאול, דוד ושלמה. בתחילה, כאמור, כדי להוכיח את אמיתות המקורות המקראיים, וכיום - באופן יותר חילוני ומדעי, כדי לשחזר את תולדות עם ישראל והעמים השכנים ביתר דיוק. תולדות הארכאולוגיה המקראית שמאל|ממוזער|300px|[[כתובת השילוח המנציחה את רגע המפגש בין שתי קבוצות חופרים, עם פריצת הנקבה שהוליכה את מי הגיחון אל שטח עיר דוד בירושלים. הנקבה נחצבה ביוזמתו של חזקיהו מלך יהודה, בערך בשנת 703 לפני הספירה - המוזיאון לארכאולוגיה של איסטנבול]] תחילתה של הארכאולוגיה המקראית קשורה קשר ברור לתחילת הארכאולוגיה בכלל, במקביל לחפירה המפורסמת הראשונה בעולם - טרויה, בעת שהארכאולוגיה הייתה רק נבירה וחפירה באתרים לשם מציאת ממצאים מעניינים אותם ניתן להציג במוזיאונים. הסקרים הראשונים בארץ ישראל נערכו על ידי אדוארד רובינסון, צ'ארלס וורן, צ'ארלס וילסון, שארל קלרמון גנו, גוטליב שומאכר, ואחרים. וורן ווילסון גילו את פיר וורן ואת קשת רובינסון, וגאנו פיענח את כתובת מישע ואת כתובת השילוח. סר פלינדרס פיטרי, שנחשב אבי הארכאולוגיה המודרנית, ניהל בשנת 1890 בתל חסי שליד קרית גת את מה שניתן לכנות החפירה המדעית הראשונה בארץ ישראל. פיטרי ערך את החפירה לפי שכבות, וקבע לראשונה את הקרמיקה כדרך לתיארוך השכבות. הוא זיהה בטעות את המקום כלכיש, אבל דרך ניהול החפירה התוותה את הדרך לרבות מן החפירות בארץ. מבחינת המחקר המקראי קדמו לארכאולוגיה המקראית סדרת פרסומים של חוקרים דוגמת יוליוס וולהויזן וממשיכי דרכו הרמן גונקל, אלברכט אלט, מרטין נות ואחרים, שטענו כי ספרי המקרא ההיסטוריוגרפיים משקפים את חייהם ודעותיהם של ישראל בסוף ימי ממלכת יהודה, ואולי אף בימי שיבת ציון. על כן אין לראות במקרא, ובמיוחד לא בספרים בראשית עד מלכים ב', מסמכים היסטוריים המשקפים מידע אמין. תורת המקורות שוולהויזן היה מנסחה הבולט, התפרסמה בעולם כדרך מדעית לניתוח כתבי הקודש. כתגובת נגד לביקורת המקרא החל ויליאם פוקסוול אולברייט - ארכאולוג, בלשן והיסטוריון, במסע המכוון למצוא קשר בין הממצאים הארכאולוגים במקומות מרכזיים בארץ לכתוב במקרא, תוך רצון עז להוכיח את אמיתות התנ"ך כמקור היסטורי אמין. אולברייט עשה זאת ביותר מאלף פרסומים מדעיים, תוך הבאת ממצאים מאתרים רבים ברחבי הארץ. תרם לכך בין השאר החינוך הנוצרי שקיבל בילדותו (הוא נולד בצ'ילה לזוג מיסיונרים מתודיסטים). בעקבותיו הלכו בין השאר ג'ורג' ארנסט רייט, שהיה בן של כומר פרסבטריאני, הכומר הדומיניקני רולאן דה וו, הרב והארכאולוג נלסון גליק, ואחרים. בין הארכאולוגים המקראיים הישראלים בלטו יגאל ידין, בנימין מזר, יוחנן אהרוני ואחרים. גם היום ישנם ארכאולוגים הנמנים עם קבוצה זו, וביניהם מהאוניברסיטה העברית: אמנון בן תור (תל יקנעם, תל חצור), עמיחי מזר (גילה, תל קסילה, תל בטש, בית שאן ותל רחוב), אילת מזר (עיר דוד), יוסף גרפינקל (ח'ירבת קייאפה). מאוניברסיטת תל אביב: אנסון פ' רייני, דוד אוסישקין (לכיש ומגידו), נדב נאמן (היסטוריון של תקופת המקרא), ישראל פינקלשטיין (שילה, עזבת צרטה ומגידו), זאב הרצוג (חופר ערד ותל באר שבע), שלמה בונימוביץ (בית שמש), ועודד ליפשיץ (רמת רחל). מאוניברסיטת בר-אילן: אברהם פאוסט (תל עיטון) ואהרן מאיר (תל צפית). מאוניברסיטת חיפה: אדם זרטל (סקר הר מנשה). בנוסף ישנם חוקרים "חוץ ממסדיים" הטוענים כי התארוך הארכאולוגי המקובל (המבוסס על הכרונולוגיה המצרית) מוטעה בכשש מאות שנה. נמנים עליהם עמנואל וליקובסקי שבספרו תקופות בתוהו מצביע על מתאם בין המיתוסים של שני העמים הקדומים - המצרים והעברים"התנ"ך והכרונולוגיה של העולם העתיק", שיטתו של ד"ר עמנואל וליקובסקי, ויהושע עציון שבספרו התנ"ך האבוד מפרש את הממצאים הארכאולוגיים לאור תיארוך המבוסס על התנ"ך. למרות שרוב הארכאולוגים שוללים את דבריהם, היו חוקרים כמו אברהם נגב ויהודה אליצור שאמרו שראוי שהדברים יישמעוהתנ"ך האבוד, מתוך האתר של יהושע עציון. תקופת האבות חפירתו הידועה של סיר לנרד וולי באור חיזקה אצל חוקרים וארכאולוגים את המחשבה כי האווירה המשתקפת מן הסיפורים בספר בראשית מתאימה מבחינות רבות לבדואים הנודדים, שעיסוקם במרעה, נדידה, מאבק על שאיבת המים לא השתנה מאות בשנים. ספרו של וולי אף נקרא באנגלית: "אברהם - התגליות האחרונות ותולדות העברים" (Abraham - Recent Discoveries and Hebrew Origins). ובארץ ראו החוקרים את הבדואים נודדים בדיוק באותם נתיבים בהם נדד אברהם אבינו בהר ובמדבר. ואולם נסיונות הארכאולוגים למצוא ממצאים שיוכיחו כי אכן סיפורי האבות ונדידתם באמת יסודם - נכשלו ברובם המכריע. נמצא שאין תקופה ארכאולוגית שניתן לומר בבירור כי היא משקפת את תקופת האבות, כפי שהם מסופרים בספר בראשית. בהקשר זה נפסלה "התאוריה האמורית", בה ניסו אולברייט, דה וו וגליק לטעון כי אברהם חי בתקופת הברונזה התיכונה (מאות 20-21 לפני הספירה) ואולי אף היה אמורי. גליק שחקר בשיטתיות את עבר הירדן זיהה מאות אתרים בעבר הירדן מתקופה זו. השתתף במאמץ גם הארכאולוג והאשורולוג אפרים אביגדור ספייזר שבעקבות חפירותיו ליד נינווה ומציאת תעודות נוזי ניסה לטעון כי את אברהם יש למקם דווקא במאה ה-15 לפני הספירה, כיוון שמנהגים המשתקפים בלוחות דומים להפליא למנהגי אברהם ומשפחתו. גם מציאת חוקי חמורבי וחוקי אשנונה והדמיון הרב בינם לבין חוקי התורה גרם לחוקרים רבים להקדים את יצירת התורה לתקופה זו. אבל הארכאולוג הישראלי בנימין מזר היה כנראה הראשון שהבין כי את הרקע לסיפורי האבות אפשר למצוא רק בתקופת הברזל. חלק מן הסיבות שמנה היו נוכחות הפלשתים בגרר, מאבקי האבות בארמים, וכן השימוש בגמלים כחיה מבויתת, שלושה תהליכים מכריעים שהחלו בין המאה ה-12 לפני הספירה למאה התשיעית לפני הספירה. ואולם, גם על הצעתו זו יש כיום השגות רבות, בין השאר על ידי הארכאולוגים זאב הרצוג וישראל פינקלשטיין, שטוענים כי הרקע המתאים לסיפורי האבות הוא לא מוקדם למאה השמינית לפני הספירה. בנוסף, רוב חוקרי מקרא והיסטוריונים של תקופת המקרא מתארכים כיום את מועד העלאת הסיפורים על הכתב לשלהי תקופת המלוכה ואף לראשית התקופה הפרסית. עם זאת, נוטים ההיסטוריונים וחוקרי המקרא, שעודם תומכים באותנטיות של סיפורי האבות, למקם את תקופת האבות בכלל, ואת זמנו של אברהם אבינו והגעתו לארץ כנען בפרט, לתקופת המאה ה-18 לפנה"ס או לסוף האלף השני לפנה"ס. בעיר אֶבְּלָה שבשטחי סוריה של ימינו, אשר ידועה מעדויות רבות כעיר ממלכה חשובה לאורך האלף השלישי לפנה"ס ועד קרוב לאמצע האלף השני לפנה"ס. בחפירות שנערכו בה בשנות ה-70 של המאה ה-20 נמצא ארכיון ובו למעלה מ-20,000 לוחות-חמר ועליהן כתובות בכתב היתדות, בשפה השומרית ובשפה נוספת, ייחודית לאתר. בין שלל הממצאים נמצאו השמות עבר-אום (עבר?), אב-ר-אום (=אברם/אברהם?), איס-ר-איל(-ום) (=ישראל?), א-ס-או (=עשו?), וכן שמות של אתרים גיאוגראפיים, המוכרים מן המקרא: כנען, חרן, גבל, חצור ועוד. ממצא מעניין נוסף הוא שני לוחות ובהם רשימה גאוגרפית ורשימת-ציפורים (שתי רשימות אלו נכנסו מאוחר יותר ל"אנציקלופדיה הגדולה" של המזרח, שכל בן-תרבות היה מודע לה). לדעת החוקרים, בהיות ממצא זה שווה לתגליות באתרים שונים ורחוקים, הרי שיש כאן הוכחה לשיטת לימוד, חינוך להשכלה והכשרת סופרים וחכמים ברחבי-המזרח, שאבלה לקחה חלק חשוב בו: "הלקסיקונים, כמוהם כטקסטים אחרים בעלי אופי דידקטי או ספרותי, נכתבו בידי סופרים מומחים כחלק מתוכניות הלימודים בבתי-הספר שהכשירו צעירים מבני העשירים להיות סופרים, מקצוע שהיה המפתח למשרות ציבוריות חשובות". על סמך ממצאים אלו, הציע זאב ארליך כהשערה, כי המרכז הלימודי באבלה הוא המכונה על ידי חז"ל "בית המדרש של שם ועבר" (בראשית רבה סג, תלמוד בבלי מסכת מגילה יז. ועוד הרבה). השערה זו משתלבת יפה עם השערותיו של בן-ציון לוריא לעיל על יישוב עברי קדום באזור סוריה, וכן עם ההשערה שהוצגה לעיל לפיה עבר היווה "אב רוחני" לתלמידיו ממשיכי דרכו. יחד עם זאת, ראוי להדגיש שלא כל שם עברי שייך רק לאוצר השמות העבריים. העברית היא חלק מהענף המערבי של משפחת השפות השמיות, שכללה גם את הפיניקית, הארמית, המואבית והעמונית. על כן, שמות כמו 'יעקב' הופיעו גם בקרב עמים אחרים ולא רק בקרב בני ישראל. בנוסף, קשה לקבל את עדותו של חכם מהאלף הראשון לספירה לגבי "בית מדרש" מהאלף השני לפסה"נ, למעלה מאלפיים שנה קודם לזמנו. כיבוש הארץ חפירתו החשובה ביותר של אולברייט הייתה בתל בית מרסים, תל ארכאולוגי בו חשף עיר מפוארת ומבוצרת אותה זיהה כעיר הכנענית דביר. מעל שכבת ההרס והשריפה של העיר הכנענית זיהה אולברייט התיישבות, שאותה כינה "התנחלות ישראלית". שני המאפיינים הבולטים ביותר היו "קנקני שפת הצווארון" ו"בורות ההתנחלות", מאפיינים שמצא אולברייט גם במקומות אחרים ביהודה. פרשנותו הארכאולוגית "התלכדה" עם התיאור המקראי: על חורבות העיר הכנענית המפותחת, בנו הישראלים המתנחלים, בעלי התרבות החומרית הפרימיטיבית, את בתיהם העלובים. בזיהוי דביר המקראית ניסה אולברייט לטעון לאמיתות כיבוש יהושע את העיר, ומכאן לאמינות המקור המקראי. אותם אלמנטים ארכאולוגים נתגלו במספר גדול של תלים: בית אל, תל לכיש, ואף תל חצור. יגאל ידין, שחפר את תל חצור, היה אחד התומכים הנלהבים של מסורת "הכיבוש המהיר", מסורת המשתקפת בסיפורי כיבושיו של יהושע. התברר כי העיר הכנענית אמנם חרבה בשריפה, אך נושבה מחדש רק זמן רב לאחר מכן, בניגוד למסופר בתנ"ך. חפירות בראשות אמנון בן-תור עדיין מתנהלות בתל חצור, בין השאר כדי למצוא את הקשר בין הרס העיר הכנענית המפוארת לבין הכפר המפורז שנבנה על חורבותיה, ואשר מתפרש כישראלי. ביריחו עמד לבחינה סיפור נפילת חומותיה בידי יהושע. קתלין קניון, שחפרה את יריחו וחשפה את חומות העיר, קבעה כי החומות הן מתקופת הברונזה התיכונה, וכי כאשר הגיעו לכאורה בני ישראל אל העיר - לא הייתה כל חומה מסביבה. גם בחפירות העי, אותם ערכה יהודית מרקה-קראוזה בשנות השלושים של המאה העשרים, נמצא כי העיר הייתה הרוסה מאות שנים לפני תקופת הכיבוש המשוערת של בני ישראל. התנחלות השבטים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|ממצא ארכאולוגי אשר על פי הצעתו של [[אדם זרטל תואם למזבח הר עיבל שבספר יהושע, 2007]] בזמן שהמשפיעים ביותר מבין הארכאולוגים תמכו בתאוריית "הכיבוש המהיר", החלה עבודת שטח ארכאולוגית מסוג שונה לגמרי: סקר ארכאולוגי. סקר כזה ערך יוחנן אהרוני בגליל העליון. הוא מצא מספר לא מועט של אתרי התיישבות מתקופת הברזל, במקומות שבהם לא היה יישוב קודם מתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. סקרים דומים ערך זאב הרצוג מאוחר יותר גם בבקעת באר שבע, וגם בהם נמצאו אתרים עם מאפיינים דומים. בצפון נערכו סקרים באזור הגליל התחתון, בנוסף להרחבת הסקרים בגליל העליון. אזור הרי יהודה והרי השומרון נחקרו באופן זה רק לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים, על ידי משה כוכבי, ישראל פינקלשטיין, אבי עופר, ואדם זרטל. הממצאים היו אחידים להפליא ברוב חבלי הארץ: נתגלו מאות אתרי התנחלות חדשים, במקומות שלא נושבו קודם לכן בתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. האתרים, כפי שקבע כבר אולברייט, התאפיינו בקרמיקה דומה, ובייחוד בקנקני שפת הצווארון, בבורות התנחלות, בתכנון מבני היישוב בתבנית דומה, ובכך שרוב אתרים אלו המשיכו להיות מיושבים ברציפות עד למאה השמינית והשביעית. עובדה זו מרשה גם לארכאולוגים הספקנים לכנות אתרים אלו בשם "ישראלים". מאפיין נוסף של החפירות בכפרים אלו הוא שבניגוד לממצאים בקרב קבוצות אוכלוסייה אחרות באזור, לא נמצאו בהם עצמות חזיר. חוקר המקרא הגרמני אלברכט אלט טען בתחילת המאה ה-20, שמקור עם ישראל בהתנחלות של נוודים למחצה שהגיעו מעבר הירדן המזרחי באטיות, דרך צפון בקעת הירדן, והתנחלו בדרכי שלום. הסוציולוג האמריקאי ג'ורג' מנדהול, הציע שמוצא עם ישראל באיכרים כנענים מורדים שנמלטו לאזור ההר שהיה ריק יחסית באותה תקופה. תאוריות חדשות המבוססות על רעיונות אלו, שבתחילה נשמעו מופרכים, החלו לצוץ והדעות עדיין לא הגיעו לכלל הכרעה. המקורות המצריים מזכירים את פעילותם של הע'פירוּ, שיש חוקרים המזהים אותם עם העברים, כבר במאה ה-14 לפסה"נ. כנען נשלטה באותם ימים על ידי מצרים, ובין מכתבי אל-עמארנה נמצא מכתב של לבאיו מלך שכם, המודה כי בנו התחבר אתם והוא פעל בברית עם הע'פירו. דבר זה מזכיר את סיפורי החיתון והמריבות בין מושלי שכם לבני יעקב בספר בראשית ואת המסופר בספר יהושע אודות הגעה לשכם ללא לחימה. גם עבדיחבה מלך ירושלים בתקופת אל-עמארנה מזכיר את הע'פירו ומתלונן כי הם חדרו לאזור ומאיימים עליו, ואילו בני לבאיו וממלכות גזר, לכיש וקעילה משתפים אתם פעולה. השם "ישראל" מופיע לראשונה באסטלה שהקים פרעה מרנפתח משנת 1208 - 1209 לפנה"ס, המזכירה ניצחון על קבוצה (ללא שלטון) הנקראת "ישראל" והשמדתה ("ישראל הושם, אין לו זרע"). אולם לא ברור מהי קבוצה זו. בהר עיבל שמעל לשכם נמצא על ידי אדם זרטל מזבח אותו הוא מזהה עם המסופר בפרק ח' בספר יהושע. למשל, שרידי הקרבנות שנמצאו שם מתאימים לדיני הקרבנות בתורה והחיות והבהמות שמותר להקריב על פיהם, מידות המזבח מתאימות למידות מזבח בהלכה כפי שמובאות במסכת מידות, ותיארוך הממצאים מתאים לתקופת ההתנחלות על ידי בני ישראל בהנהגת יהושע לפי המסורת המקראית. עם זאת, התאוריה של זרטל לא התקבלה בקרב רבים מבין הארכאולוגים. הממלכה המאוחדת שמאל|ממוזער|250px|שחזור בית ישראלי מ[[תקופת הברזל, מוזיאון ארץ ישראל, תל אביב, 2006]] עד לשנות התשעים מקובל היה התיאור המקראי לראשית ההתנחלות הישראלית ולקיומה של ממלכת ישראל המאוחדת בקרב רוב החוקרים, אם כי היו חילוקי דעות לגבי גבולותיה, תחומי שלטונה, ומוסדותיה. הגם שלא נמצאו שרידים לבית המקדש של שלמה, קיומו לא הוטל בספק, וחוסר הממצאים הוסברו כחלק מן הבנייה המסיבית של הדורות הבאים. כבר בראשית המחקר ביקשו חוקרים למצוא התאמה בין הממצא הארכאולוגי לתיאור המקראי אודות הממלכה המאוחדת. משום כך, טען בנימין מזר שהמעבר בין השלב הראשון של תקופת הברזל (תקופת הברזל 1, בה העיור היה פחות והתרבות החומרית הייתה דלה) לשלב השני (תקופת הברזל 2א', בה התפתחו העיור והתרבות החומרית) חל בשנת 1000 לפסה"נ (שנים ספורות לאחר עליית דוד לשלטון, לפי הכרונולוגיה המקראית המקובלת בימיו).Mazar, B. 1951. The Stratification of Tell Abu Hawan on the Bay of Acre. Bulletin of the American Schools of Oriental Research 124: 21-25 כרונולוגיה זו הייתה מקובלת כארבעים שנה, וכך נמנו אתרים שעל פי החופרים נמצאו בהם ממצאים מתקופת הממלכה המאוחדת: תל גזר, תל מגידו, תל חצור, ירושלים (עיר דוד), תל לכיש, מצודת תל ערד, תל אל פול היא גבעת שאול, תל בית שמש, ועוד. שערי הערים חצור, מגידו וגזר אף היו במוקד מאמר מפורסם של יגאל ידין משנות השישים, בו זיהה ידין את שערי גזר מתוך התבוננות בדוחות החפירה של מקליסטר. דעות אלו שלטו בשיח הארכאולוגי-ההיסטורי במשך שנים רבות, עד שהחלו להעלות שאלות, כמו מאמרו של דוד אוסישקין, שהראה ששערים כמו "שערי שלמה" נחשפו גם בערים שלא היו חלק מממלכת ישראל, ושערים אחרים נבנו שנים קודם לימי שלמה ולאחריהם.Ussishkin, D. 1980. Was the "Solomonic" city gate at Megiddo built by King Solomon? Bulletin of the American Schools of Oriental Research 239:1-18 בעיות נוספות עלו מניתוח הממצא הארכאולוגי. לדוגמה: הארכיטקטורה שנחשפה לצד "שער שלמה" במגידו הייתה זהה לזו של אתרים כמו שומרון ויזרעאל, שנבנו מאה שנה לאחר מלכותו, בימי עמרי ואחאב מלכי ישראל. משום כך הציע ישראל פינקלשטיין את הכרונולוגיה הנמוכה, לפיה המעבר בין שלביה של תקופת הברזל אירע לאחר מסע שישק לארץ (מל"א י"ד 25).Finkelstein, I. 1996. The Archaeology of the United Monarchy: An Alternative View. Levant 28: 177-186 הצעתו של פינקלשטיין לא התקבלה, בפרט בתחילה, על ידי רוב החוקרים, בעיקר משום משמעותה - שכבות היישוב המפוארות של ארץ-ישראל נותקו משלמה ותוארכו כ-80 שנה לאחר מכן, לימי בית-עמרי בישראל. כפתרון פשרה אפשרי למחלוקת, הרצוג וזינגר-אביץ הציעו על בסיס ניתוח כלי החרס של התקופות השונות למקם את המעבר בין שלביה של תקופת הברזל לאמצע המאה העשירית לפסה"נ,Herzog, Z. and Zinger-Avitz, L. 2004. Redefining the Centre: The Emergence of State in Judah. Tel Aviv 31: 209-244. ובהתאמה להצעה זו הוצעה הכרונולוגיה המעודכנת בידי עמיחי מזר, לפיה אירע המעבר בשליש הראשון של אותה המאה.Mazar, A. 2005. The debate over the chronology of the Iron Age in the southern Levant. The The Bible and Radiocarbon Dating, pp. 15-30. בדיקות תיארוך פחמן-14, היכולות לתארך שכבות ארכאולוגיות לפי בדיקות כימיות, תמכו בכרונולוגיה הנמוכה של פינקלשטיין.Boaretto, E., Jull, A.J.T., Gilboa, A. and Sharon, I. 2005. Dating the Iron Age I/II Transition in Israel: First Intercomparison Results. Radiocarbon 47: 39-55. ואולם סער גנור, יחד עם פרפ' יוסי גרפינקל, פירסמו בדיקת פחמן 14 שסותרת את שיטתו של פינקלשטיין,ותומכת בתיארוך המסורתימאמר חפירות חורבת קייפה וסופה של ה“כרונולוגיה הנמוכה”, באתר של רשות העתיקות.. הדיון אודות הממלכה המאוחדת ממשיך להתקיים גם עתה. יש שמכירים בקיומה של ישות מדינית שמושבה בירושלים, אבל טוענים שהממלכה המאוחדת לא הייתה גדולה או בעלת השפעה, וכי את המהפכה העירונית/תרבותית יש לייחס רק לימי הממלכה המפולגת. בספרו ראשית ישראל טען פינקלשטיין כי אין ראיות ארכאולוגיות לקיומה של הממלכה המאוחדת. לדבריו, הממלכה הראשונה שנוסדה היא ממלכת ישראל הצפונית, ורק לאחר חורבנה של זו הופכת ממלכת יהודה למשמעותית באזור. פינקלשטיין כתב שירושלים הייתה בתקופה המיוחסת לדוד ושלמה כפר עני קטן, ולא בירה של ממלכה עשירה. ואולם יש המערערים על מסקנותיו של פינקלשטיין, וטוענים שהעדר ממצאים ניתן לתלות בגורמים שונים ואיננו מהווה ראיה, ובפרט בנוגע לדוד ושלמה, שהמקום הטבעי לממצאים מתקופתם הוא באתר בעייתי, עיר דוד, עליו פעלו כוחות סחף חזקים והיה חשוף לתהליכי חציבה, בנייה והרס במשך אלפי שנים - תהליכים שמחקו שרידים ועקבות של תקופות קדומות . ד"ר אילת מזר רואה בממצאים החדשים (ארמון המיוחס לדודמאמר על ארמונו של דוד המלך, בכתב העת Biblical Archaeology Review שנתגלה ב-2005 וחומות ירושלים המיוחסות לשלמהמאמר אודותחומות שבנה המלך שלמה בירושלים באתר הידען. שנתגלו ב-2010), ערעור על טענת פרפ' פינקלשטיין לחוסר ממצאים. לדברי פרופסור גרפינקל, גם הממצאים שנחשפו במבצר האלה מספקים הוכחה קדומה לקיומה של ממלכה ביהודה ולקיומו של מלך חזק וממשל ריכוזי בירושלים בתקופת דוד המלך [ http://www.huji.ac.il/cgi-bin/dovrut/dovrut_search.pl?mesge122580533405872560 מאמר ב"מחלקה לדוברות"] באתר של האוניברסיטה העברית.. בנוסף, יש הגורסים שישנו מתאם גבוה בין מקורות ההיסטוריה והארכאולוגיה לבין התיאור המקראי של הארכיטקטורה והמצב הכלכלי והביטחוני, ובפרט בתקופת דוד ושלמה, וששיטתו של פינקלשטיין מתעלמת ממתאם זה.ד"ר אריה בורנשטיין, [ http://www.daat.ac.il/daat/kitveyet/taleley/haim-2.htm האם נפרדו דרכי הארכיאולוגיה ומקורות התנ"ך?], באתר דעת. הממסד הארכאולוגי המסורתי, במיוחד זה של האוניברסיטה העברית, אינו מקבל את המסקנות של פינקלשטיין, והן רחוקות מלהפוך לקונצנזוס ארכאולוגי. בחינת עדויות חוץ מקראיות לדוד ושלמה ישנן שתי עדויות חוץ מקראיות לדוד: כתובת תל דן המזכירה את בית דוד ("ביתדוד") ומצבת מישע המזכירה את סחיבתו ולקיחתו בשבי למואב של "אראל דודה" המכוונת אולי לאחד מגיבורי בית דוד. אם כי יש לציין שמדובר בכתובות מן המאה התשיעית לפנה"ס, כמאתיים שנה לאחר התקופה המיוחסת לדוד. על שלמה המלך לא נמצאות בידינו עדויות חוץ מקראיות. יוסף בן מתתיהו, ההיסטוריון היהודי-הלניסטי מהמאה הראשונה לספירה, מציין בספרו נגד אפיון (קדמות היהודים) על אודות קיומם של כתובות בארכיונים הממלכתיים בצור, בהם חילופי מכתבים בין שלמה המלך לחירם מלך צור, אולם בהיעדרם לא ניתן לבחון את נכונות הדברים, מה גם שגם יוסף בן מתתיהו עצמו מסתמך על שמועות בלבד ומתקופות מאוחרות ביותר, כאלף שנה לאחר התקופה הנידונה. כמו כן, יוסף בן מתתיהו מצטט בספרו את דיוס שכתב את "דברי ימי כנען": אתרים ארכאולוגיים מתקופת הממלכה המאוחדת ירושלים - עיר דוד בחפירות בעיר דוד שניהלה ד"ר אילת מזר, נתגלו ממצאים של מבנה גדול שנבנה במהלך תקופת הברזל. לדעתה של אילת מזר יש לתארכו למאה ה-11 לפנה"ס, והיא מזהה בו את הארמון של דוד המתואר במקרא. }} אולם ארכאולוגים אחרים מבקרים את זיהוי זה, שאינו מסתמך על ממצאים כלשהם. }} מבצר האלה במבצר האלה (ח'ירבת קייאפה) נחשף אתר מראשית תקופת הברזל השנייה, המחצית השנייה של המאה ה-11 לפנה"ס והשליש הראשון של המאה ה-10 לפנה"ס, המוקף בחומה מבוצרת, מהקדומות ביותר בתקופת הברזל. ממצאים אלו תומכים בעובדה שבאותה תקופה הייתה ממלכה חשובה באזור שיכלה לבצע פרויקט ביצור שכזה. יחד עם זאת, גם ביחס לאתר זה רבות השאלות ומאמרים רבים כבר פורסמו בנושא.Na'aman, N. 2008. In search of the ancient name of Khirbet Qeiyafa. http://www.arts.ualberta.ca/JHS/Articles/article_98.pdf Dagan, Y. 2009. Khirbet Qeiyafa in the Judean Shephelah: some considerations. Tel Aviv 36: 68-81. תל בית שמש חופרים מטעם אוניברסיטת תל אביב משייכים את בנייתה של החומה המוצקה שנמצאה בתל בית שמש, ואת השער הדרומי, שחשף החוקר הסקוטי דנקן מקנזי, לתקופת המאה ה-10 לפנה"ס, שלהי תקופת הממלכה המאוחדת. ממצאים אלו ועוד הביאו את החופרים מאוניברסיטת תל אביב למסקנה כי האתר שימש כמרכז מנהל מסחרי גדול של הממלכה המאוחדת בראשית תקופת הברזל 2. אולם יש לציין כי ביצור העיר המיוחס לתקופה זו שנוי במחלוקת בין הארכאולוגים. }} לאחר פילוג הממלכה ממוזער|תיאור של שבויי מלחמה מ[[ממלכת יהודה וממלכת ישראל ממסעו של שושנק הראשון לארץ ישראל, התיעוד של מסעו מופיע על הקיר הדרומי במקדש אמון-רע שבכרנך (ומתוארך ל-926/5 לפנה"ס).]] בעוד שעל תקופת הממלכה המאוחדת והתקופות הקודמות לה נתגלו ממצאים רק לאחרונה, הרי שלגבי התקופה שלאחר פילוג הממלכה נתגלו כבר לפני זמן רב מקורות חיצוניים המצטלבים עם הכתוב בתנ"ך לגבי אותה התקופה, להלן מספר ממצאים חשובים מתקופת שלטון בית עמרי בממלכת ישראל ואילך: * כתובת שישק - התיאור המצרי למסע המלחמה של שישק לארץ ישראל, הנזכר במקרא (מל"ב י"ד 25). * המונולית מכורח - כתובות של שלמנאסר השלישי המזכירות את אחאב והשתתפותו בקואליציה נגדו בקרב קרקר בשנת 853 לפנה"ס. קרב זה הוזכר גם באובליסק השחור. * כתובת תל דן - כתובת שנמצאה בתל דן, ושהוצבה כנראה על ידי חזאל מלך ארם המזכירה ניצחון על מלך ישראל (כנראה יורם בן אחאב) ומלך "בית דוד" (כנראה אחזיהו). זהו האזכור החוץ מקראי הראשון שנמצא לבית דוד. * מצבת מישע – של מישע מלך מואב המזכירה את עמרי ובנו (אחאב) * באנאלים שנמצאו בשטחי האימפריה האשורית החדשה מתואר מסע הכיבושים של הצבא האשורי בסוריה, בעזה ובשטחי ממלכת ישראל, מוזכרים שמות של יישובים ישראליים כמו: "אֲבְּ‏לֲכֲּ‏ (שהיא אבל בית מעכה) שבפאתי ארץ בית עמרי (כינויה של ממלכת ישראל בפי מלכי אשור)", כמו כן מתוארת גם הורדת פקח בן רמליהו מן השלטון בידי הישראלים והמלכת הושע בן אלה בפקודת האשורים, מתוארת חלוקת שטחי ממלכת ישראל שנכבשו בערך בין השנים 732-733 לפנה"ס לשלוש פחוות אשוריות: מגידו (שכללה את הגליל ועמק יזרעאל) ד‏אר (שכללה את השרון ורצועת החוף) ופחוות הגלעד, על פי האנאלים של תגלת פלאסר השלישי, הוא הגלה מן הגליל 13,250 נפש, כשנתון זה אינו כולל את מניין הגולים מעבר הירדן. * באנאלים שנמצאו בארמונו של סרגון הוא מתאר את המצור שהטיל על העיר שומרון, מתגאה בכך שכבש אותה והגלה ממנה 27,290 איש (או 27,280 איש לפי לוח שנמצא במקום אחר) ויישבם כפי הנראה בפחוות אשוריות בצפון מסופוטמיה (האירוע הזה מתוארך בערך לשנת 722 לפנה"ס) הוא טוען שאת יתר התושבים בשומרון השאיר בנחלתם (דבר שעולה בפרקים מסוימים במקרא, כמו בספר דברי הימים למשל, שבו מתוארת פניית חזקיהו מלך יהודה ליתר תושבי ממלכת ישראל שלא הוגלו להתאחד עם ממלכת יהודה לעם אחד כפי שהיה לפני פילוג הממלכה המאוחדת), סרגון אף מתפאר בכך שתפס 50 מרכבות מצבא ישראל וצירפם לצבאו שלו, הוא מתאר גם את הפיכתה של שומרון לפחחוה אשורית בשם: שֳ‏מֵרְנָ‏. לפי אנאלים אחרים שנמצאו הוא אף מתאר תהליך שבו החליף את אוכלוסיית העיר שומרון באנשים שהביא מרחבי אזורים שונים באימפריה האשורית (כפי שמתואר במלכים ב' פרק י"ז). * בכתובת שנמצאה בתל חלאף שבסוריה של ימינו שזוהתה גם כ"גוזן" הנזכרת במלכים ב' פרק י"ז (בעבר כונה המקום: "גוזאנה") כאחד מהמקומות שאליו הוגלו חלק מגולי ממלכת ישראל שנחרבה בידי אשור , נמצאה כתובת תעודה שמתוארכת לתקופת המאה השביעית לפנה"ס שלפי ההשערה מספרת על גולי עשרת השבטים בידי אשור, הכתובת מכילה תיאור של אנשים בעל שמות המעידים כביכול על מוצאם הישראלי: שם האישה בכתובת הוא "דינה", וכן מתוארים גם שני גברים: "ישמעאל" ו"הושע". * בשבר חרס שנמצא בכלח ושתוארך לסוף המאה השמינית לפנה"ס או לתחילת המאה השביעית לפנה"ס, רשומים בכתב ארמי שמות אנשים שייתכן שהם גולים מישראל או גולים פיניקים מסוריה, שמותיהם הם: "חנאל בן עזאל", "מנחם בן בידאל", ו"שבאל בן עזא". * כתובת השילוח - כתובת המתארת את חציבת נקבת השילוח שנערכה בימיו של חזקיהו מלך יהודה. * מנסרת סנחריב - בכתובת זו מתאר סנחריב, מלך אשור, את המצור שהטיל על 46 "ערי החומה" (הערים המבוצרות חומה) של ממלכת יהודה עקב התנגדותו של "חזקיהו היהודי" להיכנע למרותו, כיצד הצליח להגלות ממנה 200,150 בני אדם ואף טוען כי הצליח לקחת רכוש רב (בעלי חיים) וכיצד גרם לחזקיהו להיות "כלוא" בעיר מלכותו, ירושלים, עקב המצור שהטיל עליה, ומתאר אותו כ"ציפור הכלואה בכלוב". סנחריב מתאר כי את השטחים שכבש ממלכת יהודה נתן למלכי אשדוד, עקרון ועזה, והטיל על חזקיה מס נוסף בנוסף למס שנקבע לתשלומים מדי שנה. סנחריב טוען כי חזקיהו שלח אליו משלחת נכבדת שכללה בין היתר את בנותיו, פילגשיו, מנגנים ומנגנות שהעלו לו מס כניעה לעיר נינווה, הוא אף מפרט את סוגי המס שהעלה לו שליח חזקיה שהבטיח לו בשם מלכו כי חזקיהו ישתעבד לממלכת אשור, עוד נטען כי חזקיהו העלה לו 30 ככרות זהב (כך גם נטען במקרא) ו-800 ככרות כסף (בעוד שהמקרא טוען כי חזקיהו שילם לו 300 ככרות כסף בלבד). * נמצא לוח הכתוב בכתב היתדות המספר על הבסתו של נבוכדנצר את יהויכין, מלך ממלכת יהודה, לאחר ששם מצור על ירושלים המכונה בלוח "עיר יהודה", והמלכתו של "מלך כלבבו של נבוכדנצאר" - כלומר התיאור בלוח עולה בקנה אחד עם המתואר במלכים ה' פרק כ"ד (פסוקים ח'-י"ז) שלפיו הדיח מלך בבל את יהוכין והגלה אותו לבבל ומינה במקומו את צדקיהו למלך על ממלכת יהודה, הלוח מתוארך לשנת 597 לפנה"ס. * לוח נבו שרסכים - לוח טין קטן הנמצא במוזיאון הבריטי עליו כתב יתדות. ייתכן כי שם המוזכר בו זהה לדמות המוכרת מספר ירמיהו. חפירות וסקרים חשובים להלן רשימת סקרים וחפירות ארכאולוגיים הקשורים לארכאולוגיה מקראית. הרשימה מסודרת בסדר כרונולוגי. |} ארכאולוגים מקראיים בולטים ראו גם * ארכאולוגיה של ארץ ישראל * כרונולוגיה של המזרח הקרוב העתיק * סקר הר מנשה * קבוצות שהוצעו לזיהוי כעם ישראל המקראי * ארכאומטלורגיה אל-ברזלית בדרום הלבנט לקריאה נוספת * א.ש. הרטום, תורה נביאים כתובים פירושים, תמונות ומפות, (מהדורה שישית, 1980 וכמו כן גם במהדורה מחודשת שהודפסה בשנת 1996), תל אביב: הוצאת ספרים "יבנה" בע"מ. * אמנון בן-תור ואחרים, מבוא לארכאולוגיה של ארץ-ישראל בתקופת המקרא, תל אביב: האוניברסיטה הפתוחה, 1989-1992. * ישראל ל' לוין ועמיחי מזר (עורכים), הפולמוס על האמת ההיסטורית במקרא - קובץ מאמרים, ירושלים: הוצאת יד בן צבי (המרכז ללימודי א"י) ומרכז דינור (המרכז לחקר תולדות ישראל), 2002. * אדם זרטל, עם נולד, תל אביב: הוצאת ידיעות אחרונות : ספרי חמד, 2000. * יוסף גרפינקל, סער גנור ומייקל היזל, "עקבות דוד המלך בעמק האלה – תגליות מפתיעות בארכיאולוגיה המקראית", הוצאת ידיעות ספרים, 2012. * יצחק מייטליס, לחפור את התנ"ך - על מקרא וארכאולוגיה, ירושלים: הוצאת ראובן מס, 2006 ** מבחר פרקים מתוך הספר "לחפור את התנ"ך", באתר דעת (פתח דבר, פרק 15, פרק 16, פרק 17) * אברהם פאוסט, החברה הישראלית בתקופת המלוכה, ירושלים: הוצאת יד בן צבי, 2005. * ישראל פינקלשטיין ונדב נאמן, מנוודות למלוכה, היבטים היסטוריים וארכאולוגיים על ראשית ישראל, ירושלים: הוצאת יד יצחק בן צבי, 1990. * ישראל פינקלשטיין וניל אשר סילברמן, ראשית ישראל : ארכאולוגיה, מקרא וזיכרון היסטורי, הוצאת אוניברסיטת תל אביב, 2003. * מיכאל פייגה וצבי שילוני (עורכים), קרדום לחפור בו : ארכאולוגיה ולאומיות בארץ ישראל, באר שבע: אוניברסיטת בן-גוריון, 2008 * יעקב שביט ומרדכי ערן, מלחמת הלוחות : ההגנה על המקרא במאה התשע-עשרה ופולמוס בבל והתנ"ך, תל אביב: הוצאת עם עובד, תשס"ד-2003. ** מאמרים נבחרים, באתר מקראנט, המרכז לטכנולוגיה חינוכית * Mark W. Chavalas and K. Lawson Younger (ed.), .Mesopotamia and the Bible, 2002, Mesopotamia and the Bible: Comparative Explorations (Grand Rapids, MI.: Baker, 2002), 395 ppMeir Malul, Review, University of Haifa תאוריות כרונולוגיות אלטרנטיביות * עמנואל וליקובסקי, תקופות בתוהו, שחזור ההיסטוריה העתיקה - ישראל ומצרים, הוצאת רמ, מהדורת תשנ"ז, מהדורה ראשונה: 1952. ראו גם agesinchaos * יהושע עציון, התנ"ך האבוד, ירושלים ותל אביב: הוצאת שוקן. * דיוויד רול (David Rohl, ממשיך בדרכו של וליקובסקי), "פרעונים ומלכים" ("Pharaohs and Kings A Biblical Quest", שוחרר לאקרנים ב-1995). * דניאל משה לוי ויוסף רוטשטיין, מקרא וארכאולוגיה, ירושלים, תשס"ח-2008. קישורים חיצוניים * אוסף קישורים בנושא ארכאולוגיה מקראית, באתר הבית של חגי בר-שלום * רשימת פריטים ארכאולוגיים בעלי משמעות למקרא, בוויקיפדיה האנגלית * הגלות לאשור באתר הספרייה היהודית הווירטואלית * יואל אליצור, על אפנות בחקר תולדות ישראל, באתר דעת, מתוך: על אתר, תשס"א 2001 * אריה בורנשטיין, האם נפרדו דרכי הארכאולוגיה ומקורות התנ"ך?, באתר דעת, מתוך: טללי אורות ח, תשנ"ח-תשנ"ט * יהושפט נבו, עיון בכתובות קדומות וזיקתן לתנ"ך, באתר דעת, מתוך: שמעתין 135, תשנ"ט * יואל בן נון, היסטוריה ומקרא - הילכו שניהם יחדיו?: ספר בראשית, אתר הבית של הרב יואל בן נון * The Bible Buried Secrtes (חקר התנ"ך), סרט שהופק בידי PBS בשיתוף נשיונל ג'יאוגרפיק, 2008 * ישראל הקדום: ארכאולוגיה, מקרא ומה שקרה, סדרת הרצאות מפי פרופ' ישראל פינקלשטיין במסגרת סדרת הרקטור, אוניברסיטת תל אביב. * ארכיאולוגיה מקראית, באתר ויקישיבה. ; מחקרים * הפולמוס הארכאולוגי בן זמננו, באתר "האקדמיה ליהדות" * אשכול מאמרים בנושא ארכאולוגיה מקראית, באתר מקראנט, המרכז לטכנולוגיה חינוכית ** * * * * * * * ;תאוריות אלטרנטיביות * התנ"ך והכרונולוגיה של העם העתיק, אתר המוקדש לשיטתו של עמנואל וליקובסקי * דניאל משה לוי ויוסף רוטשטיין, התנ"ך והארכאולוגיה - מסורת מול מדע, באתר דעת, אדר תשס"ד 2004 הערות שוליים * קטגוריה:ארכאולוגיה של ארץ ישראל